Companions (TAaP-verse)
by Earendil Eldar
Summary: Jack and Ianto get a friendly visit from the Doctor.


"Is it possible for him to land that thing on any side of the house that doesn't have a rose garden?" Ianto sighed, watching from the study window as a big blue box materialized just feet from his roses, as it always did.

"It picks certain spots," Jack explained. "Don't let him fool you, he has nearly no control over that thing whatsoever."

"Sounds a bit like something else I could mention…," Ianto muttered.

"Be glad it didn't decide to land _in_ the house."

Ianto shook his head. Somehow he'd known that even though they'd left Torchwood behind them, these oddities would always be a facet of their life together. At least it was just in the form of occasional visits from the Doctor and not occasional visits from an escaped weevil.

Jack and Ianto went outside together to greet their guest.

"Ah, Joneses! Looking well," the Doctor called, stepping out of the TARDIS.

Jack and Ianto shared a glance. "Well, I didn't exactly change my name, but thanks…," Jack said.

"Well, I can't very well go around calling you 'Harknesses,' now can I? That would be silly."

"He's got a point," Ianto said.

"Doc, I keep telling you, let us know when you're going to be around and we'll plan something," Jack said, ignoring the fact that Ianto had agreed with the Doctor about something.

"I did! I sent you a text message," the Doctor insisted absently as he pointed his screwdriver at one of Ianto's roses. "Evadne here says she wants a bit more potassium."

Ianto, as usual, just looked at the Doctor like he was a madman who was probably harmless but shouldn't be turned away from anyway.

"Did you get a text, Yan?" Jack asked.

"Nope. But maybe the phones can't translate Old High Gallifreyan."

"I sent it to your psychic paper, that's _text_," the Doctor sighed. "Honestly, Jack. You're going native around here."

Jack smiled. "Yeah, probably am. That stuff's all locked up now. Officially retired."

Ianto casually reached for Jack's hand, thinking that Jack's "retirement" wouldn't last long beyond his own lifespan. He was surprised it wasn't already driving Jack mad, not having anything to chase to keep him busy. Then again, Ianto supposed he was occupation enough for his husband.

"So, I'll put on some tea?" Ianto suggested. "Let you two space-boys get caught up."

"I can help, don't mind helping," the Doctor said. "Doctor… supposed to help…." Ianto cast a doubtful look that halted the Doctor in his tracks.

Jack just shook his head at the Doctor. "Let's just sit on the terrace for a bit."

"Yes…. Good idea," the Doctor said, obviously anxious to get out of Ianto's way before he annoyed the Welshman any further. "You're incredibly brave, Jack," the Doctor said quietly as they went around to the back of the house.

"Sometimes I think I am," Jack admitted. "I have a few secret weapons up my sleeve, though," he grinned. "Well, maybe not up my _sleeve_, exactly."

"Oh, yes…. You do seem well, at any rate."

Jack smiled, a bit wistfully. "Better than I've ever been, Doctor. He's really good for me."

"Keeps you in line, you mean."

"One of the very few who could ever do that."

"I'm glad, Jack. Sometimes wondered if you'd ever… find someone… who understood you."

"You weren't the only one. I'd pretty much given up on it. He never gave up on me, though. Even when he probably should have."

"You're very lucky, Jack."

"Yep." Jack smiled at Ianto coming through from the kitchen with a tea tray.

"Jammie Dodgers! I love Jammie Dodgers," the Doctor grinned.

Ianto was surer and surer that too much time travel resulted in permanent schoolboyish reactions to biscuits. Jack pouted when there was nothing but Rich Tea in the tin. The three of them chatted over tea for a while before Jack asked who the Doctor was traveling with of late.

"Oh, just sort of knocking about," the Doctor said, quickly taking a long sip of tea. "Very good tea, Mr. Jones. Nearly as good as your coffee, really."

Time travel also resulted in excessive caffeine fixations, Ianto thought.

Jack wondered what the Doctor's evasiveness was about.

"Jack… I'd be happy to sync your phone with the TARDIS communication interface," the Doctor offered. "Do like to keep in touch with old friends."

"You mean put my phone number in your address book? Yeah, good idea. That way you can let us know when you'll be around," Jack said, heading back inside to retrieve his phone.

Ianto and the Doctor sat smiling a bit awkwardly at one another for a moment. Taking a breath, Ianto decided to break the tension. "There's something I've been wanting to ask you…."

"Yes, of course," the Doctor said, reminding himself to be careful about his answer.

"Why have you never asked us to travel with you? That's not a trick question, I'm just a bit curious, really. Jack still talks about traveling with you now and then, and not that I think he's unhappy here at all, but -"

"I can't do that, Mr. Jones. Jack has already been hurt enough. He needs to be here now, with you, for as long as possible. You see… nobody comes away from it the same. And I'm always secretly glad when one of my friends _walks_ away. Because sometimes they _don't_ walk away, Mr. Jones. You're a very lovely couple. I want you to stay that way for a very long time."

Ianto understood immediately. "Everyone I've met who has travelled with you would very literally go to the end of the universe for you. I'm sure that's nothing small and I'm sure whoever they were, they were quite privileged to be your friends."

"Amy and Rory. They were Amy and Rory," the Doctor mumbled.

Ianto refilled the Doctor's cup and slid another Jammie Dodger toward him.

"Thank you, Mr. Jones. He's very lucky, your Jack."

"I know," Ianto said with the slightest smirk. "But I am as well. Potassium, you were saying?" Ianto said as Jack returned with both their mobile phones.

"Yes. Potassium. Your rose bush – her name is Evadne - asked for a bit more of it. I speak Rose. And Baby. And Horse."

"We've just got roses," Jack said, putting the phones on the table. "For now," he grinned.

"He's been wanting a _pony_," Ianto elaborated quickly.


End file.
